<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule of Three by BlueMoonRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610190">Rule of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonRoses/pseuds/BlueMoonRoses'>BlueMoonRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Halo of Moths [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonRoses/pseuds/BlueMoonRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beacon, a call; Silent Hill is waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Shepherd &amp; James Sunderland, Alex Shepherd/James Sunderland, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pyramid Head &amp; James Sunderland, Pyramid Head/James Sunderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Halo of Moths [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rule of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fog is so thick she can barely see a couple feet ahead of her.</p><p>Only the sound of her heavy breathing and the <em>screech, screech, screech</em> of metal on concrete can be heard.</p><p>No matter how fast she is, or how hard she pushes herself, she can't outrun it. Doesn't matter how the streets change or how well she knows the secrets and gaps, it will always follow.</p><p>
  <em>(Always find her.)</em>
</p><p>Fighting is a bad idea, there's no hope of her winning against these monsters that haunt her still, so all she can do is run.</p><p>
  <em>look</em>
</p><p>A sharp, lancing pain strikes behind her eyes, too similar to when she would look directly at the painted red rings.</p><p>
  <em>Look</em>
</p><p>Mirrors, doors, walls.</p><p>Just as inescapable as the fog and the creature that follows.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LOOK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Gasping as her vision bleeds red, she slips and falls, rough pavement ripping and tearing and scratching at her skin.</p><p>She can't see.</p><p>She can't <em>see.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LOOKLOOKLOOKLOOKLOOK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The words in her head drown out her screams of terror, the sound of metal singing in the air, so sharp and quick she almost doesn't feel it, almost doesn't feel—</p><p> </p><p>Heather wakes, choking around her heart in her throat as she struggles in the tangled sheets of her bed, until she fumbles her way out and onto the cold wooden floors.</p><p>Laying there, staring up at the ceiling, Heather closes her eyes and just... breathes. For nearly two weeks she's had this same nightmare, night after night and it always ends the same way. A beacon, a call; Silent Hill is waiting.</p><p>"Fuck," Heather mutters under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>